Ritual de relajación
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Un año ha transcurrido desde que Hyrule recuperó la paz, y ese tiempo fue suficiente para que entre la regente del reino y el héroe de la luz naciera un sentimiento de antaño. Sin embargo, la situación comenzó a ponerse tensa, sobre todo para la reina, quien no sabía cómo manejar la clandestinidad de su relación y el nacimiento de deseos innombrables.


**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien. Sé que muchos esperaban la actualización de "Pasión entre las sombras" y/o "Lazos eternos", pero debido a ciertas circunstancias me he demorado un poco en hacerlo, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy en ellos y pronto vendrán sus respectivas publicaciones._

 _Mientras vienen las demás historias, he decidido traer para ustedes un one-shot que se me ocurrió hace pocos días. Es post TP, y por supuesto es zelink. De una vez advierto que el contenido de esta historia es "M" debido a que habrá lenguaje sugestivo y lemon, por lo que quienes no tengan gusto por ese tipo de escritos se abstengan de leer._

 _La imagen de la portada es creación de **kaido_sakura**._

 _…_

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

\- _Los sueños serán relatados en primera persona. Se iniciarán y finalizarán con tres puntos: …_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **RITUAL DE RELAJACIÓN**

La tormenta se había desatado despiadadamente en la parte céntrica del reino, sobre todo en el castillo y en la ciudadela que lo representaba. Esa noche, la mayoría de los negocios habían cerrado temprano, los comerciantes tomaron sus mercancías a toda prisa para resguardarlas de la lluvia, mientras los soldados cambiaban sus metálicas armas por otras de madera para evitar que un rayo los rostice. En sí, las cosas estaban bastante agitadas para los habitantes… pero mucho más en cierto rincón del palacio.

La caída de los rayos se encargaba de disimular el sonido de dos alientos chocando entre sí, provocado de dos bocas que se devoraban con desespero, de dos lenguas que se bebían mutuamente en una danza desenfrenada, en una ansiedad indescriptible. La reina de Hyrule se encontraba besándose apasionadamente con el Comandante del Ejército, con el héroe que salvó su reino, y además de eso, su escolta personal. Hace poco menos de un año habían reconocido que se amaban, motivo por el que decidieron ocultarlo de los curiosos.

Zelda se deleitaba con cada beso que su amado le brindaba, se abrazaba a su cuello para profundizar la caricia, mientras Link la estrechaba más de su cintura. El joven la apretó tanto que creyó que iba a desfallecer, hasta el punto que sus labios soltaron un ligero quejido, y fue en ese momento que sus temores nacieron… o más bien volvieron. Sin aliento, inmediatamente se alejó del agarre, mientras que su escolta se quedó estático y agachó la cabeza al suelo con pesar.

\- Lamento si te he incomodado. – dijo Link, avergonzado.

\- ¡No! ¡No digas eso, Link! Todo… fue mi culpa. – dijo la reina, apenada.

\- Tú eres una dama decente y respetable, es normal que hayas reaccionado así. Como sabrás… soy inexperto y torpe en este tipo de cosas.

\- Y yo igual y lo sabes. Ya no te preocupes.

El joven se acercó a su compañera, la tomó de las manos y las besó con cariño, mirándola a los ojos con tal encantamiento que parecía perderse en el mar de los mismos. La reina lo miró de la misma manera, cautivándose por su dulzura y sintiéndose avergonzada por su mal actuar… por sus malos pensamientos.

\- Ya es tarde. Te llevaría a tus aposentos, pero como ves aún hay mucha gente deambulando por ahí. – explicó el joven, lamentándose.

Inmediatamente se apenó al escuchar las palabras de su querido héroe, incómodas, pero ciertas. De ninguna manera se avergonzaba de amarlo, si fuera por ella gritaba a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía, lo presumiría como el valioso hombre que era… pero no podía, o más bien no debía, pues desde que fue coronada como reina el consejo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaban atentos a cualquier falta que pudiera cometer para juzgarla en sus acciones. Incluso, dudaban en permitirle tomar la regencia por no estar casada, cosa que le pareció absurda debido a que ese era su derecho de sangre. Su vida estaba demasiado emproblemada y de ninguna manera quería mezclar a Link en eso. No quería que lo cuestionen, que lo juzguen, o peor, que intenten separarlos. Ya había tenido demasiadas pérdidas en la dolorosa época del Crepúsculo, no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo único que le daba paz y felicidad.

\- Siento mucho esto, mi amor. – expresó, entristecida.

\- Nada de eso. Entiendo que nadie puede saber lo nuestro, y prefiero mil veces que las cosas sean así a no verte. No importa la manera, sólo quiero estar contigo y feliz. – expresó el guerrero, sonriente.

\- Gracias… también me haces muy feliz. – respondió ella, retomando la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que nos retiremos. Nos vemos mañana, princesa.

A pesar que el título de princesa había quedado atrás, el joven nunca dejaría de llamarla así, y eso a la dama le encantaba.

Link se despidió de su reina con un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, después de eso se retiró. Zelda decidió quedarse en el ático unos minutos más meditando todo lo que había sucedido, sobre todo porque no era la primera vez que lo sentía. Le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero cada vez que se encontraba con su compañero a solas y se dejaba llevar por la exquisitez de sus besos y caricias, su mente empezaba a fantasear con prohibidos y atrayentes deseos, cosas que no había sentido nunca.

\- _Por las Diosas… qué impropio._

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la recatada dama de alcurnia saliendo a la luz, la que era impensable tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos tan pecaminosos e incorrectos hacia un hombre, sobre todo hacia uno como Link, un joven puro e inexperto, con la inocencia en su mirada, que sólo por unos cuantos besos y abrazos se disculpaba, que se conformaba con verse a escondidas y así era feliz… en cambio ella al primer contacto que tuviera con él sentía que ardían sus deseos de poseerlo a flor de piel, hacerlo suyo hasta el cansancio. ¿Cómo podía ella, la regente de la sagrada tierra de las Diosas, imaginarse teniendo a su hombre amado entre sus piernas? Haciéndola gritar y disfrutar como una fiera insaciable, como una condenada. ¿Cómo ella podía pensar de esa manera? Incluso se sentía como una completa abusiva, pues no hace mucho el muchacho había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y ella era dos años mayor que él. Podía apostar que ninguna de esas pulsiones eran experimentadas por el caballero, mientras que en ella era todo lo contrario.

\- Qué vergüenza… ¡Suficiente, ya no pienses en eso! – se dijo así misma, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Ya había sido suficiente por esa noche. Decidió ir rápidamente a sus aposentos a tomar un baño y después meterse entre sus sábanas. Estaba segura que eso era lo que necesitaba para calmarse.

…

 _No tengo la menor idea de cómo se dieron las cosas, pero a decir verdad poco me importa, pues lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento es exquisito e indescriptible._

 _Veo como me desnudas a tirones con los dientes, como una fiera hambrienta y urgida por devorar a su presa, como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Veo como miras mi descubierto cuerpo con lascividad y deseo, con tanto apasionamiento que tu mirada está a punto de fulminarme. Me das el placer de mirar cómo te expones ante mí, como me muestras cada símbolo de tu masculinidad y me tientas a disfrutarla, a demostrarte lo que puedo provocar en ti sin siquiera tocarte._

 _Desesperado, me tomas en tus brazos y me lanzas a tu cama, sin que tú tardes mucho en acompañarme. Pretendo acariciarte, mas tú no me lo permites, y en tu mirada leo tus claras intenciones. Besas mis labios sediento y embriagado, mientras bajas por mi cuello y lo marcas como tuyo. Enloquezco cuando te haces con mis pechos, como los tocas, como los muerdes, como los saboreas cual exquisito y fino néctar. Suplicante te pido que no sigas, que no me hagas perder la cordura, pero mis ruegos no te aplacan, sino que te incitan a seguir con la abismal tortura. Poco a poco vas bajando y te deleitas con mis secretos encantos, los que tomaron un significado diferente desde el día en que te anhelo; acrecientas los besos en mi sensible zona a la par que mis sórdidos gemidos se apoderan del lugar, mientras poco me falta para destrozar las sábanas de las que me aferro. No te detengas, llévame hasta los confines de mi desquicio._

 _Me frustro intensamente cuando dejas de consentirme en la proximidad de mi gozo, te arrepentirás de aquello. Sin embargo, me impacto cuando veo lo que planeas hacer conmigo, unirte a mí para consumar tus deseos, para hacerme tuya por completo._

 _Cerré los ojos anhelando aquel placer, deseando ser tu mujer de una buena vez…_

…

El sonoro gemido saliendo de sus labios terminó por despertarla. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, respiraba agitadamente y tenía pequeños temblores. Las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo aun guardaban la sombra del placer, incluso sus manos estaban colocadas encima de ellas. No podía creer que fue capaz de eso, nunca en su vida había cometido esas acciones, y lo peor de todo, se sentía avergonzada, pero lo peor, no arrepentida. Haberlo hecho y soñado con Link había sido maravilloso, excitante y exquisito, estaba frustrada de que su fantasía se hubiera detenido en la mejor parte, en la que iba a sentir por primera vez lo que era ser reclamada por un hombre, ser tomada con fiereza por la inmensidad del compartido clímax, fundirse en uno sólo y unirse en cuerpo y alma.

Una vez más empezó a sentirse extraña al ser invadida por sus prohibidos pensamientos, pues estaba convencida de que no eran apropiados para alguien como ella, a quien ser mujer no le estaba permitido. Su única función era gobernar su reino, llenar de orgullo su tierra por ser una elegida de la Diosa, e incluso a futuro casarse con un buen prospecto de marido, un hombre indeseado. Varios pretendientes habían aspirado ganar su mano, e incluso algo más, sin embargo, no concebía la vida con otro hombre que no fuera Link, no se imaginaba siendo tocada por otro que no fuera él… a él lo anhelaba ansiosamente, los demás le asqueaban y no podía ni verlos. Por eso trataba de retrasar su dichoso matrimonio lo más que se pudiera, estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de evitarlo, mucho más si ya tenía a alguien a su lado, con quien en sueños compartía una vida en común, era feliz.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al golpearse con la dura realidad de sus sueños, los cuales de ese margen no iban a pasar. Lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse a las veces que podía reunirse con su escolta, con quien podía ser auténtica como cualquier muchacha de su edad, sin máscaras de frialdad y apariencia. ¿Acaso tan despreciable era enamorarse de alguien de un status diferente? Se supone que Link y ella eran los elegidos por las Diosas desde el inicio de los tiempos, incluso existían rumores que sus antepasados llegaron a realizar su amor y tener legado. El caballero hace tiempo había dejado de ser un simple aldeano para tener un título nobiliario, como héroe, como comandante de la guardia, como su guardaespaldas, sin embargo, para su superficial entorno eso no era suficiente, quienes muchas veces le reiteraron que nunca debía decepcionar a su pueblo… sin importar que a quien estaba decepcionando era a ella misma.

No comprendía hasta qué punto iba a soportar la impotencia que le quemaba…

* * *

Pasaron los meses y las cosas siguieron igual que siempre. La reina presionada hasta el límite, su escolta apoyándola las veces que se reunían a dar rienda suelta a su amor, y ella luchando contra sus ocultos deseos cada vez tenía acercamientos con él. El paso del tiempo provocaban que estos se volvieran más fuertes, que se sintiera culpable cada vez que Link se apenaba por besarla de más. Qué dulce e ingenuo se veía en esos momentos, ¿qué se iba a imaginar que su amada princesa, como él la llamaba, quería encerrarse con él en sus aposentos y tenerlo en su cama? No, de ninguna manera podía enterarse de eso, ¿qué pensaría de ella? Seguramente que la palabra "dama" le quedaba muy grande, que la calentura le estaba dominando el juicio.

Aprovechando uno de esos pocos momentos que tenían de paz, los jóvenes se encontraban a las orillas del lago Hylia. Por suerte no había nadie a la vista, por lo que podían comportarse como desearan, una simple pareja enamorada. La reina estaba mojando sus pies en las cristalinas aguas, se sentía tan feliz y relajada que deseaba que el momento sea eterno. Al poco tiempo, sintió como unas manos cubrían sus ojos, causándole una sonrisa.

\- Link…

\- Encontré algo hermoso para ti. – dijo el caballero, animado.

Ansiosa, la reina destapó sus ojos y se volteó para encontrarse con su amado. Este tenía en sus manos un hermoso lirio color celeste y blanco con pistilo amarillo. Zelda observó aquella maravilla sorprendida, mientras Link se encantaba con su sonrisa.

\- ¿Esa es…? – preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Princesa de la Calma. Por fin la encontré. – dijo el joven, contento.

\- Gracias, mi amor, pero… ¿cómo supiste que…?

\- Conversando con Fausto, el jardinero, me comentó cual era la flor preferida de cierta princesa cuando era niña. Lamentaba mucho que debido al cambio de clima ya no fuera posible plantarla en el castillo, pero me dijo que había veces que podía encontrársela por estos lares.

\- La Princesa de la Calma es muy especial. No le gusta crecer en cualquier sitio, sino donde se siente a gusto, donde raíces ajenas no la molesten. – dijo la joven, tomando en sus manos la delicada flor.

\- Una rara especie al igual que tú… y por eso te amo tanto.

Zelda acarició el rostro de su amado como si estuviera en trance, y minutos después se acercó a besar sus labios con dulzura y encanto, siendo correspondida por él totalmente encantado. El beso fue transformándose a uno más intenso y apasionado, Zelda se deleitaba con el dulzor desprendido de su boca que deseaba con ferviente deseo. No analizó en qué momento la situación cambió, pues ahora se encontraba arrimada al pecho de su escolta, disfrutando sus besos con deleite, anhelando obtener mucho más de él, y poco faltaba para que terminara encima de su cuerpo… y fue en ese momento que sus pulsiones volvieron a traicionarla. Inmediatamente detuvo sus acciones y se levantó, totalmente avergonzada mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

\- Perdóname, Zelda. Por favor, no te enojes. – dijo Link nervioso y avergonzado.

\- Tranquilo, Link, no pasa nada. – respondió, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Zelda, apresurada, caminó unos pasos para evitar que el sonrojo de su rostro la delate, y fue ahí que empezó a sentirse algo mareada. Link alcanzó a tomarla de los brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, y fue ahí que notó su brusco cambio de temperatura.

\- Tienes fiebre. ¿Te sientas mal? – preguntó, preocupado.

\- Yo… me duele la cabeza. – dijo, tocándose la frente.

\- Regresemos al castillo para que el médico te revise.

\- No es necesario. De verdad.

\- De ninguna manera, no quiero que te enfermes. Nos vamos en este instante.

Link ayudó a su amada a subir a Epona y sin perder tiempo regresaron al palacio. Zelda se sentía culpable al saber que su malestar se debía a la fuerte impresión que sufrió al pensar que las cosas con su escolta iban a descontrolarse. Si antes se sentía avergonzada, ahora deseaba que la tierra de la trague…

* * *

A pesar que habían transcurrido dos días desde que la reina tuvo su crisis, aun no se había recuperado del todo. La fiebre se iba y venía en oleadas insoportables, se levantaba en las mañanas con ansiedad y casi no probaba bocado, preocupando mucho a todos los miembros del palacio, en especial a Link, quien lamentablemente sólo podía visitarla en las noches cuando nadie podía verlo colándose a su habitación. El guerrero se disculpó por no poderle darle el tiempo que merecía, cosa que ella de inmediato refutó.

\- Link, si no podemos pasar juntos el tiempo que queremos es únicamente mi culpa. Al inicio de la relación, fui yo la que te pidió como debíamos llevar las cosas por lo complicada que es mi vida. – dijo, enojada y entristecida.

\- Y yo lo acepté gustoso. Ya te lo dije, Zelda… yo sólo quiero estar contigo, que me permitas estar a tu lado en las circunstancias que sean. – respondió, sonriéndole a su amada y tomándole las manos.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero… también desearía no ocultar algo tan hermoso, gritarle al mundo entero lo que siento por ti… demostrarte de las maneras más impensables cuanto te amo y des…

La joven guardó silencio a tiempo, estuvo a punto de cometer una indiscreción, de revelar su más íntimo secreto. Para suerte de ella, al parecer Link no se había dado cuenta, más bien la miraba con tristeza por toda la impotencia que ella sentía, y de igual manera él. Sin embargo, su caso no le preocupaba, mucho más importante era ella.

\- Zelda, si no eres feliz así… ¿quieres que nos separemos? – preguntó Link, tragándose el dolor.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes plantear algo como eso? – preguntó, incrédula y espantada.

\- Lo siento, pero se me vino a la mente que eso querías.

\- La felicidad tiene varios caminos, y este es el que yo escogí... te elegí a ti. – contestó la reina, seria.

\- Si no estás conmigo no lo voy a resistir.

\- Ni yo, por eso te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir algo como eso. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sólo estoy estresada y se me pasará si sigo en reposo.

\- Está bien, lo que tú digas. Ya me retiro para que puedas dormir.

\- Link… te amo.

\- Yo también te amo. Que descanses.

Y al despedirse con un beso en los labios, Link salió de los aposentos de su amada saliendo por el balcón, como si fuera un fugitivo. Zelda miró las cortinas del ventanal bailar al vaivén del viento, vacías y dejando el rastro del aroma de su escolta, a frescura proveniente de los bosques, a oasis en medio del desierto, a apasionado fuego de los volcanes. Eso y muchas cosas más le trasmitía Link, y por eso su amor fue extendiéndose hasta cada fibra de su ser, deseándolo desesperadamente para entregarle su cuerpo y su corazón. Envidiaba a otras parejas sin ataduras, pues en el caso de ella, debía mantener su impecable e inmaculada imagen, sobre todo por Link, quien la tenía en el pedestal de la perfección y de la pureza. ¿Qué pensaría él sobre sus prohibidos anhelos? No podría tolerar que la vea como una cualquiera, que no la tome en serio.

La joven siguió con sus pesares hasta que se quedó dormida. Ya el día de mañana intentaría encontrar la solución a su problema.

* * *

La reina se levantó más temprano de lo habitual aquella mañana. Aun se sentía cansada y nerviosa, pero sacó fuerzas de donde no pudo para empezar a buscar una solución a su pesar. Debía existir algo que la calme, algo que la relaje de sus inapropiados pensamientos, y sobre todo, librarse de la impotencia que sentía por no cumplir sus deseos. Si no lograba anularlos, al menos esperaba reducirlos. Estaba tan desesperada que lo que viniera sería bienvenido.

Se encerró en uno de los cuartos de la biblioteca a leer un antiguo libro sobre todas las enfermedades existentes, incluyendo las emocionales como las que a ella le aquejaban. Este tomo era exclusivo de la Familia Real de Hyrule, por lo que sólo ellos tenían acceso al mismo. Se pasó un par de horas leyendo cada uno de los males, comparándolos entre sí para poder llegar a una conclusión, y fue así que halló la posibilidad que podría ayudarle.

La zona de Eldin era muy famosa no solamente por los Goron y sus exquisitas minas, sino por sus maravillosas aguas termales capaces de sanar cualquier herida, y sobre todo y lo que pocos sabían, curar cualquier malestar originado del espíritu. Zelda tenía muy claro que si la mente no estaba bien, el cuerpo empezaría a fallar, y esa somatización se manifestó en los malestares que tuvo los últimos días.

\- ¿Es posible que esto pueda ayudarme? Lo único que deseo es estar tranquila, liberarme de todo este peso que me acongoja… calmar esta calentura y no quedar ante Link como una mujer poco respetable. – se dijo a sí misma, avergonzada.

Ahora, la duda que le quedaba a la reina era en cómo iba a dirigirse a la Montaña de la Muerte, sobre todo a no llamar la atención de la gente y los Gorons, pues por lo que Link le había contado, estos siempre se pasaban sumergidos en las aguas. ¿En qué momento podría ir si ellos nunca salían de ahí? Eso sí era un verdadero problema.

\- Por las Diosas…. ¿Y ahora qué haré? Debe haber un momento que no se pasen metidos.

La joven siguió leyendo para ver si encontraba alguna solución a su cuestión, y al parecer las Diosas escucharon sus plegarias. Resulta que existía otro manantial muy bien escondido en la montaña, el cual fue usado siglos atrás para sanar exclusivamente a los soldados del reino heridos en combate, lo que significaba que nadie lo conocía, al menos no en la época actual. Zelda dudó unos minutos si ese lugar seguiría existiendo, pero a esas alturas no podía descartar ninguna posibilidad, por lo que debía arriesgarse e ir a su encuentro.

\- Ya veré qué me invento para ir a ese sitio, pero de que voy… voy.

* * *

Una semana le tomó a Zelda organizar sus actividades para poder irse tranquila a la Montaña de la Muerte, y por supuesto tuvo que inventar una excusa muy buena al indeseable consejo. Les dijo a los hombres que necesitaba un día para dedicarse a la oración a las Diosas, irse a un retiro espiritual para purificar su alma y agradecerles el que su reino se encuentre a salvo. Por supuesto, los tercos casi centenarios se opusieron, pero cuando la reina les recordó que sería muy desagradable que su círculo social los tachara de blasfemos a sus prácticas, enseguida se retractaron. Con eso a su favor, la monarca indicó la hora de su partida.

En lo que se refiere a Link, no tuvo la necesidad de contarle nada, pues el caballero había salido hacia las Ruinas del Pico Nevado con su equipo para realizar un entrenamiento especial, el cual debía superarse en las bajas temperaturas.

Para que nadie la reconozca, Zelda se vistió con un vestido sencillo color celeste, y para asegurarse aún más se cubrió con su conocida capucha, herencia de los Sheikahs. Fue a los establos a encontrarse con su caballo, un hermoso ejemplar de blanco pelaje y rubia crin al que bautizó con el nombre de Mond, que significa "luna" en hyliano antiguo. El corcel fue un regalo de su difunta madre, motivo por el que lo valoraba mucho. Una vez que llegó ante él se acercó a abrazarse de su hocico, mientras el noble animal resopló en su rostro con gusto.

\- Mond, nos vamos de paseo a un sitio muy especial. Espero guardes mi secreto. – le dijo, guiñándole el ojo al hermoso animal.

El caballo dio un relincho de alegría, o más bien de complicidad ante las palabras de su gran amiga. Zelda le colocó una brida y silla más sencillas para pasar desapercibidos, y después se subió en él para empezar el viaje.

La reina salió del castillo sin ningún percance, sintiendo como la frescura de la llanura acariciaba su rostro.

* * *

El viaje hacia la región de Eldin resultó más cansado de lo pensado, pero finalmente llegaron a su destino. Apenas arribaron a la villa Kakariko, Zelda se bajó de su caballo y este resopló de cansancio, el viaje había sido demasiado para él. Por suerte, en la zona donde la reina lo había dejado tenía una agradable sombra, había suficiente pasto para que coma e incluso un pequeño charco de agua para que sacie su sed. Ella también se sentía agotada, pero no pensaba perder ni un sólo segundo para ir a su destino.

\- Lamento si te forcé mucho, Mond, muchas gracias por haberme traído. Ahora, quédate aquí mientras yo regreso. Prometo no tardarme.

La joven se despidió de su corcel y se dirigió en la búsqueda de la secreta fuente. De su bolsillo sacó un mapa que había trazado según las indicaciones del libro; sólo esperaba no haberse equivocado. Lo primero que hizo fue localizar un viejo ascensor que llevaba hacia un pasadizo secreto, el cual era el nexo hacia el lugar al que tenía que ir. El calor estaba insoportable, pero gracias a un elixir ignífugo que bebió no tuvo ningún inconveniente. Había tomado todas las medidas para que su trayecto fuera lo más seguro posible.

Luego de tiempo de búsqueda, logró encontrar el dicho ascensor, el que a pesar de estar viejo funcionaba a la perfección. Nerviosa, movió la palanca y comenzó su subida, la que se le hizo eterna debido a la ansiedad que la embargaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía esperanzada de encontrar la cura a los males que la aquejaban, de sentirse tranquila.

La máquina detuvo su recorrido y la reina se adentró al pasillo que por fin la llevaría hacia las fuentes. Podía percibir como el ambiente comenzaba a volverse más cálido, pero nada sofocante como el que se encontraba afuera. Más bien era agradable y relajante. Cuando el camino llegó a su fin, simplemente quedó impactada con lo que se encontró al frente. Un oasis maravilloso.

Las fuentes deslumbraban por sus aguas cristalinas, tan puras que el cielo se reflejaba en ellas. Coloridas flores y de varios tipos flotaban y perfumaban en ambiente, entremezclándose con el vapor emanado del manantial. Zelda observó cada detalla del lugar encantada, dándose cuenta que ni se comparaba a la vaga descripción del libro, por supuesto este la superaba y con creces. Incluso notó como las rocas dividían las aguas, dando un ambiente más privado.

\- Qué hermoso… ahora entiendo porque este sitio ha estado escondido. De verdad espero que funcione para mí.

Zelda se acercó a la orilla de la fuente para mojar sus pies, y la satisfacción en su rostro no tardó en hacerse presente. Si algo tan magnífico sentía en una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, no imaginaba como sería en su totalidad. Ya no tenía dudas en continuar.

La capucha que la cubría cayó al suelo, siguiéndolo segundos después el vestido color cielo junto con las dos últimas prendas que cubrían sus zonas más delicadas. Lentamente se sumergió a las aguas y comenzó a sentirse en la gloria, su piel se erizaba con cada contacto y cuando ya se encontró cubierta en su totalidad pensó tocar el cielo con las manos. No concebía que tales sensaciones fueran reales.

\- Por las Diosas… qué increíble. – dijo, extasiada.

Se arrimó de espaldas a una de las rocas para poder recostarse, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez que la rodeaba. No había duda que estaba empezando a sentirse mejor, sus estresados músculos comenzaron a relajarse como por arte de magia y los mareos que hasta hace poco la aquejaban desaparecieron. En sí, los malestares físicos ya eran historia, sin embargo aún quedaba algo pendiente.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, y el sueño en donde su amado la hacía suya regresó con fuerza. Sus besos y caricias se sentían más intensas y exquisitas, hasta el punto que ella le era recíproca de las maneras más impensables. Verse a sí misma en esas acciones le espantaba, pero al mismo tiempo le excitaba hasta sus límites, no podía ni quería detenerse, sino llegar hasta la cúspide.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había despertado, frustrada de que una vez más no pudo llegar más allá. Inicialmente creyó que su sueño se había interrumpido por la intervención de su conciencia, mas cuando ya recuperó sus cinco sentidos se dio cuenta que estaba errada... todo había sido causado por un sonido.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, el pánico se apoderó de ella al pensar que no se encontraba tan sola como creía. ¿Acaso alguien la había seguido? ¿El sitio no estaba tan abandonado? De ser así, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas debido a la frustración de que las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, que el estrés no duró mucho en regresar a su cuerpo y que sus oscuros pensamientos no se desvanecieron, sino al contrario, se intensificaron. Ahora que todos sus recursos se habían agotado se sentía atada de manos. No sabía qué hacer.

Con prisa empezó a salir de las aguas, y fue en ese momento que el sonido se escuchó con más claridad, pero esta vez no le pareció tan aterrador, sino más bien pausado, errático, acompañado de ligeros suspiros. No comprendió por qué en ese momento se detuvo, pero la curiosidad por descubrir de donde provenía llegó a ella tan fuerte como los rayos de una tormentosa noche. Por más que trató de resistirse, todo fue en vano, y perdiendo el control de sí misma sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el lugar identificado, detrás de las rocas que dividían las fuentes. Temerosa se asomó para hacer su descubrimiento, y fue ahí que el corazón se le detuvo por segundos.

Nunca se imaginó encontrarlo en ese sitio ni en lo más remoto de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba él, Link, sumergido en las aguas y tan desnudo como ella, con sus cabeza arrimada a una de las rocas y totalmente entregado al sueño. Zelda ahogó un grito en su garganta, pensando que aún se encontraba soñando, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba más despierta que nunca. Ya era un impacto para ella verlo en un sitio que supuestamente era secreto, pero observarlo como las Diosas lo trajeron al mundo ya era demasiado para ella. Desfalleció al observar cada parte de su cuerpo, la firmeza de sus músculos, su piel exquisita llena de algunas cicatrices que le daban un toque varonil y excitante, pero sobre todo, cuando descubrió la única cosa que la diferenciaba de ella, aquel rasgo que se complementaba con el suyo, y que sólo en sueños pudo visualizar y disfrutar de sus placeres. Se suponía que la reina había llegado a las fuentes para calmar sus desenfrenados deseos, sin embargo, ocurrió el efecto contrario y en su máxima expresión. El grito ahogado de la boca de la soberana terminó por traicionarla y salir a la luz, provocando así que el héroe elegido despierte exaltado de su sueño, y al igual que ella descubra que no se encontraba solo.

\- ¿Zelda?

Impactado, Link se puso de pie para asimilar que lo que estaba viendo era real, lo cual comprobó cuando Zelda se agachó rápidamente para que las rocas cubrieran su desnudez. Se suponía que el lugar estaba solitario desde hace muchos siglos. Nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con su reina.

\- Zelda, yo…

\- Cu… cúbrete, por favor. – suplicó con la voz temblorosa.

Al darse cuenta de la estupidez que cometió al haberse puesto de pie, el joven se agachó para que las aguas lo cubrieran, no por completo, pero al menos ayudaba a la bochornosa situación. Los jóvenes no tenían idea cómo hablar, las palabras estaban en una especie de limbo incapacitante y traicionero.

\- Link… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó, nerviosa.

El joven volteó el rostro sonrojado y sumamente apenado. Temía que llegue el momento en que su amada le pregunte lo obvio. Claro que él también tenía las mismas cuestiones, pero ella como su reina merecía ser la primera en recibir una explicación. Todo el ambiente era una vergüenza completa, ambos iban a hablar con total seriedad mientras luchaban por cubrir su desnudez.

\- Esto es muy difícil de explicar… me siento tan avergonzado. No sé cómo empezar. – dijo, mostrándose con malestar.

\- Link, olvidemos que nos encontramos en este bochornoso momento y responde mi pregunta. Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad como yo te diré la mía. – dijo la reina, esforzándose por parecer seria.

\- Sólo espero que no pienses mal de mí…

La joven guardó silencio y se mantuvo seria para escuchar lo que su amado tenía que decirle. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar debido a las emociones que la embargaban.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no te he contado por motivos variados, miedo, intriga, pero sobre todo vergüenza. Desde hace meses siento que esas sensaciones me han incapacitado, me han nublado el juicio hasta el punto de pensar cosas que no debo, inaceptables. Me sentía tan estresado y desesperado que traté de encontrar una solución a mi problema, y fue así que llegué a este lugar.

\- Un momento… ¿acaso leíste…? – preguntó la dama, sorprendida.

\- Imagino hablas del libro… si, lo encontré. Cometí el atrevimiento de tomar un tomo que sólo estaba autorizado para los miembros de la familia real, pues como en la biblioteca común no encontré nada, esa era mi única solución. Aproveché la madrugada para que nadie me descubriera, y fue ahí que encontré este lugar, y con eso las esperanzas de mejorar mi estado. – respondió el héroe.

La monarca escuchó las palabras de Link muy atenta, pero con los latidos de su corazón fuera de control. Se había quedado como en trance, asimilando todo lo escuchado.

\- Perdóname por haberte mentido sobre mi supuesto viaje, pero la vergüenza me obligó a callar. Zelda, no te reprocharé si no quieres volver a saber de mí, por más que se me destroce el corazón… pues soy consciente que te he faltado como servidor y como pareja. Yo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te aqueja? – preguntó ella, sin poder soportar más sus dudas.

El caballero temía que esa pregunta llegue a sus oídos. Sea como sea quería evadirla, pues no quería quedar ante su princesa peor de la que yo estaba, más desnudo que nunca.

\- Yo… creo que es mejor que no lo sepas. – expresó, agachando el rostro con pesar.

\- Dímelo, Link… necesito que me digas que son esas sensaciones que tanto te perturban. ¿Qué es lo que estas sintiendo? ¿Me odias y no me lo quieres decir? – preguntó, nerviosa y con temor.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Sabes muy bien que te amo con mi vida entera, y ese es el origen de todo lo que estoy sintiendo. – contestó, decidido a confesar su verdad.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Zelda, como te lo he dicho varias veces, soy feliz en las condiciones que hemos llevado… pero ahora todo es diferente, pues te necesito de otras maneras.

\- Link…

\- Yo… fantaseo y deliro con hacerte mía.

La reina sintió que desfallecía al escuchar la confesión del guerrero, mucho más con la fiereza que la dijo. No podía creerlo, incluso creyó que aún no había despertado, pero los desbocados latidos de su corazón la llevaron a la realidad.

\- No tienes idea todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza cuando te veo, cuanto te beso y te acaricio. Maldición, Zelda, sueño todas las noches con tenerte en mi cama, con hacerte mi mujer hasta dejarte sin aliento, con explorarte hasta desfallecer con cada parte de tu cuerpo. Es inaceptable que un mundano como yo tenga pensamientos tan turbios hacia ti, que eres una dama encantadora, decente, pura… no puedo perdonarme, y es por eso que vine a este lugar para librarme de esos sucios demonios. – confesó el guerrero, sin poder aun mirar a los ojos a su princesa.

Mientras a Link se le caía la cara de vergüenza y se imaginaba los mil y un castigos que recibiría como consecuencia a su osadía, Zelda lo observaba sin decir nada, impactada y con la respiración casi anulada. Todo ese tiempo pensó que ella era la del problema, que era la pecadora por tener semejantes e impropios pensamientos, mas nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que su escolta estuviera pasando por lo mismo, que se sintiera perturbado por los insaciables deseos que tenía hacia ella, tan o más vehementes que los suyos. Estaba sorprendida que la inocencia de su mirada fuera el disfraz de una desbordante y desenfrenada pasión que lo consumía entero.

\- Por favor, perdóname. No te culpo si piensas lo peor de mí, pero todo lo que deseo es sólo una consecuencia del gran amor que siento por ti. Me alejaré de tu vida apenas lo dispongas… lo siento. – dijo, conteniendo el dolor y el miedo de perderla.

Link guardó silencio para escuchar la dura sentencia de su reina, preparando su corazón ante el dolor que iba a recibir. Sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario, pues Zelda empezó a aproximarse hacia él, saliendo de su escondite y exponiéndose ante él en todo su esplendor, e incluso traspasando la roca que los separaba. Una vez más sus deseos salieron a flote, mientras contemplaba la exquisita belleza de su cuerpo desnudo. Zelda estaba en una especie de hipnosis causado por la confesión del caballero, lo cual causó que algo dentro de ella se transformara de un segundo a otro, que todo lo que la consternaba se esfumara cual agua entre los dedos.

\- Zelda…

La joven silenció las palabras de su caballero al besarlo en los labios, con tal lentitud pero al mismo tiempo sensualidad y deseo. No eran un beso tan diferente a los anteriores, pero si mucho más intenso, sobre todo porque sus pechos empezaron a rozar el tórax descubierto del guerrero, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cuello.

\- ¿Sabes qué me trajo a este lugar? Vine a buscar las mismas respuestas que las tuyas. – dijo Zelda en susurros.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Para ser más clara, te deseo intensamente. Dormida o despierta sueño con que me tomes sin piedad alguna, que marques cada rincón de mi cuerpo como te dé la gana, que me reclames como tuya completa. Link, a decir verdad, pensé ser la única que agonizaba con aquellos sentires, incluso me sentía culpable al tener esos deseos para alguien como tú… y no te lo quería decir por miedo a que pienses que no era una mujer correcta, una cualquiera con pensamientos y anhelos perversos. Nada apropiado para la monarca de una nación.

\- Eso nunca. Tú eres una Diosa y siempre te veré como el ser más puro, toda una dama. – expresó el joven, acariciando el rostro de su compañera.

Zelda se aferró más al cuerpo de su caballero, deseosa de sentirlo más intensamente, ansiosa de experimentar con él todo lo que había soñado. Link la miraba extasiado, perdiéndose en su mirada mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura. No sabía hasta qué punto iba a resistir tal cercanía.

\- Link… quiero que en este momento me dejes de ver como una Diosa, mucho menos como una dama. Mírame como una mujer y hazme tuya de una buena vez. Te necesito.

Link sintió que las piernas le temblaban al escuchar la propuesta de su dama. Por un momento dudó en aceptarla, la respetaba demasiado como para mancillarla… sin embargo, su fuero interno lo descontrolaba, deseaba cumplir los favores que su señora urgida le solicitaba.

\- ¿Quién soy yo para contradecir los deseos de mi reina? Sólo no quisiera que te arrepientas. – dijo, mientras besaba sus delicados nudillos.

\- Ya no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, sino todo lo contrario. Vine a este sitio a encontrar respuestas y ahora que las he encontrado no pienso irme sin ellas… no sin tenerte.

Zelda mordió el labio inferior de su hombre con el deseo dominándola, queriendo contagiarlo de la misma manera. Link no tardó nada en corresponderle apoderándose de sus labios, bebiendo del cántaro de sus besos como si su vida dependiera de ellos, hasta que su aliento llegó a su límite. La separó un poco de él para contemplarla, para recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo con el que soñaba todas las noches; era hermoso, perfecto, sus pechos lo invitaban a disfrutarlos, sus curvas lo incitaban a perderse entre ella, y su feminidad reclamaba que la explore. No pudo evitar soltar un aliento al verla. Lo volvía loco.

\- Esto debe ser un sueño… eres hermosa, magnífica. – dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

La reina tomó las ásperas manos del guerrero y se las colocó en los pechos, provocando que Link desfallezca al sentir por primera vez su textura y suavidad. Zelda se animó a ser más atrevida y tomó la zona más sensible de su hombría, la que debido al momento estaba totalmente excitada y endurecida. A medida que la joven lo acariciaba, el guerrero apretaba los dientes para reprimir el placer dominándolo. En su gran experiencia nunca había sentido algo como eso, estaba encantado.

\- Tócame, no te conformes con sólo mirarme. – dijo Zelda susurrando a su oído.

Y esas palabras bastaron para que la última sombra de juicio del comandante se vaya al demonio. Ansioso, se apoderó de la boca de su princesa mientras que con sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, sobre todo enfocándose en los delicados capullos que se encontraban erizados del placer, gustosos de recibir tales tratos. A medida que los besos se acrecentaban, que sus lenguas se rozaban en una insaciable danza, la joven jadeaba delicadamente por el placer que la embargaba, mucho más cuando su hombre descendió a su cuello a seguirlo devorando, a llenarlo de besos y sutiles mordidas, sucediendo lo mismo con su vientre. Por momentos Zelda lo detenía para besar sus hombros y pectorales, se agachaba a besar su abdomen para seguirlo desquiciando, claro está, sin dejar de darle ardientes tratos a su zona más sensible. Poco después Link sintió que no podría soportar más tantas oleadas de gozo, y antes de permitirse avanzar tomó a su mujer de la cintura y la volteó para que quede de espaldas a él, a su merced.

Con su mano tomó los brazos de ella, dejándola inmovilizada, y con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a explorar su feminidad, fascinándose por sentir lo suave y cálida que era, por ser el primero en descubrirla. Zelda comenzó con sus insaciables gemidos ante el nuevo placer que sentía, tan delicioso y exquisito que sin darse cuenta empezaba a suplicar para recibir más, de perderse en aquella sensación. El guerrero acrecentaba sus movimientos en la zona con inexperiencia, pero al mismo tiempo delicadeza, se entretuvo maravillado con aquel botón que reclamaba sus caricias, y el que terminaba por desquiciar a la reina. Para no acabar con el asunto, el joven daba pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, subía a sus orejas y las lamia cual dulce manjar, mientras le susurraba palabras cargadas de deseo y éxtasis, bastante subidas de tono. La monarca jamás se imaginó que su escolta fuera tan fiero, apasionado y dominante cuando quería complacerla, creyó que esa imagen sólo pertenecía a sus sueños, pero se dio cuenta lo equivocada que estaba.

Justo cuando faltaba poco para que el clímax la alcance, Link se detuvo, causando en ella cierta frustración, pero al mismo tiempo ansiedad al saber lo que eso significaba. Link la volteó para mirarla a los ojos, esperando su aprobación para lo próximo que venía, sin embargo, la respuesta se dio cuando la joven lo empujó a las aguas para que termine sentado y ella posicionándose encima de él. Con eso, le demostró que estaba más que lista y dispuesta para ser tomada.

El primer contacto fue doloroso para ambos, sobre todo para ella, que tuvo que buscar la mejor manera de adaptarse a la nueva invasión de la hombría de su amado. Link la calmaba con besos en los labios, en sus húmedos ojos y en su frente, tratándola con la dulzura que merecía. Poco a poco, ambos estuvieron listos para dar rienda suelta a lo que sus cuerpos le pedían, desplazando la incomodidad para darle cabida al gozo. Su danza amatoria comenzó a volverse más desenfrenada con el transcurso de los minutos, experimentando corrientazos de placer que se centraban en las partes más sensibles y se expandían hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Estaban enloquecidos, desfasados por lo que sentían, sus gemidos se acrecentaban a medida que sus movimientos se aceleraban. Zelda se dejaba caer para atrás para poner sus pechos a merced de su amado, que sin dejar de complacer a su dama se saciaba de ellos sin clemencia, la tomaba del pelo con rudeza sin lastimarla, deseoso de dominarla y tenerla bajo su posesión. La reina aceleró su andar, mirando los ojos de su amante con hambre y descaro, tomando su mano y acariciando sus dedos con la punta de su lengua, haciéndole perder por completo el control con esa imagen. Pasaron tocándose como unas fieras ardientes hasta que la cúspide los alcanzó.

Link en medio de rugidos apretó con fuerza las enrojecidas caderas de su princesa a medida que la llenaba con su esencia, para después terminar rendido entre sus pechos. Zelda gritó de fascinación ante el alcance del orgasmo, tan brutal que las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Finalmente habían dado rienda suelta a su soñada entrega, y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía.

Link se acomodó en de las rocas con su mujer en brazos, mientras esta se abrazaba a su pecho. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos era maravilloso, inolvidable, y sobre todo un paso importante en la relación que habían comenzado un año atrás. Nunca se imaginó que en las escondidas fuentes encontraría la respuesta a todas sus perturbaciones.

\- Vine a este sitio a encontrar respuestas, a liberarme de las represiones que me atormentaban, sin imaginarme que en tal ritual de relajación lo conseguiría entre tus brazos. Con esto que ha sucedido ya no tengo dudas, las perturbaciones y los prejuicios se han desvanecido… y por eso he tomado una decisión. – dijo Zelda a su amante.

Link miró a los ojos a su reina sin decir nada, evitando interrumpirla. Nunca se imaginó lo que esta iba a decirle segundos después.

\- Cuando lleguemos al castillo anunciaré nuestro compromiso… quiero que te cases conmigo.

El guerrero se impactó ante la propuesta que su amada le estaba haciendo, hasta el punto que sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. Si ya para él era una fantasía haberla hecho suya, el saber que compartiría su vida con ella sobrepasaba los límites que siempre se creyó incapaz de alcanzar.

\- Zelda…

\- ¿No quieres que sea tu esposa? – preguntó, nerviosa.

\- Es lo que más deseo. Pero a decir verdad creo que debería ser yo el que te haga esa propuesta. – expresó el guerrero, lanzando una pequeña risa.

\- No siempre hay que seguir lo que dictan las tradiciones, y nosotros somos la prueba de eso. – dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Al igual que tú, me siento totalmente liberado de todos mis pesares… pero, ¿no te preocupa el consejo? Ellos no lo tolerarán. – preguntó, temeroso.

\- Por mí que el consejo se vaya al mismísimo infierno. Tuvo que suceder esto para darme cuenta que no tengo por qué reprimirme, rechazar la felicidad que tengo en frente. Amo a mi reino con toda el alma, y qué mejor para seguírselo demostrando que desposándome con su héroe. Nadie se atreverá a contradecir mis órdenes, sino tendrán que asumir las consecuencias. ¿Aceptas?

\- Yo sólo vivo para complacer los deseos de mi reina. Y si ella me da el honor de formar parte de su vida, acepto.

La pareja selló su juramento de amor con un apasionado beso, mientras agradecían a las Diosas la bendición que estas les brindaban para unir sus vidas, de la misma manera que en pasados remotos. Zelda nunca se imaginó que su ritual de relajación lo encontraría entre las caricias de su caballero, con quien sin duda alguna lo iba a volver a repetir.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Y bien, al parecer el ritual de relajación de la pareja tuvo un final muy feliz, hasta con futura boda incluida. Siempre la pareja de este juego es la que más me inspira para hacer limes y lemons, así que de una vez les adelanto que este no será el último, cuando la inspiración me gane vendrán más._

 _Espero que a todos les haya gustado este capítulo, en especial a mi querida amiga **Yumivigo** que también es amante de este zelink; espero que a ti también te haya gustado. Les recomiendo que pasen a leer sus historias, vean sus videos y su hermoso trabajo como Cosplayer, les aseguro que les va a encantar, tiene un talento único y fantástico. Su usuario es su mismo nombre en todas las cuentas :)_

 _Bueno, ahora si me despido y esperen mis próximas actualizaciones._

 _¡Nos vemos! ^^_

 ** _PD:_** _Como podrán haberlo notado, puse algunas referencias de BOTW en esta historia, como por ejemplo las flores favoritas de Zelda, el caballo blanco, al que en el juego en lo personal le puse Mond, que significa "luna" en alemán, y con eso también recuerdo por qué en "Pasión entre las sombras" el reino se llama Mondrule._


End file.
